Omiyage
by matsujen
Summary: NejiXTenten.  He’s a stranger.  And she’s falling in love with this stranger, again.  The sequel third chapter is up. Finally, truly completed XD
1. The Prequel

O-miyage  
_The Prequel_

NejiXTenten. He's a stranger. And she's falling in love with this stranger, again.

I still do not own Naruto.

-------------

He sighed, looking at the girl before him. It was sort of irritating- that they're together but she couldn't take her eyes off that ancient piece of metal. She was very excited when she found her so-called favorite kunai and kept on talking about how important it is to her.

"Could you at least not do that when we're having dinner?"

"I can't believe you're getting jealous over a kunai." She said, smiling at him.

"This is not about jealousy. This is about manners." He lied.

"If you say so." She shrugged.

Neji is not to be opposed, she learned. Agreeing with him is the simplest way to avoid doom. Not that they argue a lot. Besides, he's right most of the time. And when he's wrong, he realizes that on his own soon enough. Cheers to a genius boyfriend, she thought as her smile widened.

"Hn."

"Do you want to say something?" She teased.

"So much for your favorite kunai… why is it so rusty?"

"I thought I lost it. Then this morning I was so pleasantly surprised to find it in that box of junk."

"You kept something so valuable in a box of junk." He smirked.

"I'm not exactly as organized as you are… that much I admit."

"I'm afraid of what you're going to lose next time."

"Well, you won't fit in a box of junk so don't worry, I'm not going to lose you." She joked.

He laughed a little and at that, she held his hand. Neji is Neji- stern, moody, and complicated. But there's another dimension to Neji that he's just starting to discover, though she always knew about it. She's happy that he has learned to loosen up, even just a bit. And though she's mostly the beneficiary of such gestures- she knows time will come and he'll be ready to welcome everybody else.

"Oh, I believe I haven't told you about the mission?"

She totally forgot about the mission assigned to her just that morning as well. She had been promoted to a chuunin while he's a jounin. It was quite usual for them to be assigned in different missions with different teammates.

"I have one over the weekend." He said.

"I have one tomorrow."

"You're in that mission?"

"So I was told."

"It's an A." He sounded worried.

"Hey don't you think I deserve more credit than that?" She complained.

He didn't give an answer. He's really worried, she thought. She was expecting that. And it's all right. She actually appreciated the concern.

"It'll be fine." She assured him.

He was quiet, still. She couldn't blame him though. It was only natural. She was exactly like that when he went to his first S rank mission.

"I'll be back by the weekend and I'll be waiting for you. You'll see, you're not the only one capable of executing A ranks!"

She still got nothing from him. She recalled she was easier to convince back then. And he can't tell her that she's a girl as an excuse because she won't buy that.

"Ah! I can't believe I'm leaving tomorrow morning for my first A rank mission and you're giving me that face! What sort of good luck am I going to get with that? You should be more supportive! I remember when…"

He stuffed a piece of dumpling in her mouth before having one for himself. They chewed in silence. This is probably what Shikamaru has being pointing out about girls, he thought.

"Do it well and be back here fast." He spoke first.

She laughed as she raised her hand to salute.

"Yes sir!"

---------

"Tenten? Can you hear me? Tenten?"

She opened her eyes to see a kunoichi whose pink locks were dripping wet to her face. It also sounded as if the rain was pouring hard outside. She wasn't sure if she was soaked too, though she felt terribly cold.

"Don't move yet. Your head is injured but I all ready stopped the bleeding."

She managed to nod in response. Then a guy wearing sunglasses and a thick coat approached them.

"We can start moving as soon as the rain subsides." He said.

"Good. We can't be delayed any longer… they must be brought to the hospital." The pink haired kunoichi said.

What are they talking about? Who are they? Why am I with them? She repeatedly asked those questions in her head. But she soon gave up looking for answers. There's a sharp pain in her head and her body felt really cold- nearly numb. She closed her eyes.

"Neji…" She murmured.

She then quickly opened her eyes again. Where did that name come from?

---------

He glanced at the clock beside his bed. Almost nine in the morning, it reads. And though he was usually up by six- he was hardly oversleeping. She didn't return over the weekend. And he had been spending his nights at Konoha's gate, going home early mornings to get some rest before pestering the Hokage- who was obviously equally worried.

"Neji-niisan! Neji-niisan!" Hinata's voice echoed again.

There's a sense of urgency in his cousin's voice. He hurried to the door.

"They're back!" She said as soon as he opened up.

He didn't ask for anything else. He shut the door so he can prepare to leave. He was panicking- somewhere between excitement and nervousness. Then he stopped- leave to where?

"They're at the hospital." Hinata said from the other side of the door.

"Thank you." He called back.

---------

He was in the hospital in a matter of minutes. Tenten doesn't have a family and everyone recognizes their relationship. He was easily given the pass to see her. He walked inside the room when he saw her. She's awake at least, though a thick wound dressing was bandaged on her right temple.

"Tenten…"

She looked at him. But it was so different from how she looks at him- even when she's extremely mad. She couldn't be pulling a prank at a time like this, he thought. But judging from the dull, expressionless look on her face, he could almost guess what was going on.

"Yes…?" She asked.

He stared back at her, unknowing of how to react.

"Yes… yes is not something you say to someone who had been worried sick waiting for your return." He said, though he knows it's probably useless saying that.

-------------

I haven't posted in three weeks I believe. I've been through hell and back.

As always, thanks for your support.


	2. Omiyage

O-miyage

NejiXTenten. He's a stranger. And she's falling in love with this stranger, again.

I still do not own Naruto.

-------------

Since that day, he never smiled. And though he never smiled when they were younger, someone has found a way to get through to him. He was and still is, so straightforward- except towards that someone, towards her. Her, she, defined as the only reason for his face to lighten up.

She left that day for a mission, leaving him with a blunt kunai that she was supposed to sharpen. If only she wasn't so suddenly called for that mission, she could have sharpened its blade. She could have still remembered him- because there is no way she would forget, he believes.

He gave a simple good bye as she waved cheerfully and told him to not lose her favorite weapon. Of course, it's impossible for him to misplace it. He's not irresponsible. But she was. And when she returned, she lost years of smiles, laughter, and tears. She lost 'them'.

---------

Hinata placed a cup of tea before him, looking at him intently. He's been ever stoic, ever isolated. It's his way of punishing himself, his way of asking for Tenten's forgiveness. He had often mentioned how things could have been different if he was included in that mission. But she thinks he's so wrong.

"You're going training?" She asked when she noticed a bag beside him.

"Yes."

"You're not going to see her?"

He stared at the cup of tea before him. It used to be like that. He would see her everyday and tell her stories until she starts hating him for his persistence. And true enough, it has been weeks since the last time he talked to her. She was tired of his efforts though he wasn't.

"No."

"But…" She trailed off.

She recalled what happened before he stopped seeing her. Tenten threw him out of her apartment. She was unbelieving of his stories. She complained that it only gave her headaches and called it senseless. Even at that, they all know he's the only one who can help her.

"I'm sure her memories will return eventually…"

There's no point in convincing him any further. All she can do is encourage him with such kind words. Just as she always told him that there is no need to punish himself or seek forgiveness. It's not his fault. No one is blaming him- definitely not Tenten.

"Thank you." He said as he stood up.

She nodded. And sometimes she wishes she could do more.

---------

She kicked the dried leaves scattered on her path as she made her way to that clearing. It was strange how she naturally heads towards that place. It was probably a routine from before because she just keeps on going there for no reason at all. It was even stranger that he's always there at the exact time that she arrives. Maybe all his stories were true. What motive does he have to lie anyway?

She always watched him from a distance as he moved- smooth and fluid. She often thought that it will probably be even more beautiful if he had a partner, and she wondered if she would make a good partner for his dance.

But he wasn't dancing that afternoon. Neither was he visiting her anymore. Did she really mean it when she said she didn't want to see him again? At that point, yes. But then she started missing him and his annoying and confusing stories- though they can be cute sometimes.

She walked towards him, tired of just watching. He was sharpening a kunai- obviously so well kept despite its rusty surface. She made enough noise to catch his attention and let him know she's there but he didn't respond whatsoever. Did he finally give up on her?

"What's that for?" She asked.

"It's your favorite kunai." He said without looking up at her.

She paused for a brief moment, thinking why her favorite item is with him. But she wasn't really interested with that. She wanted to ask him something else.

"You're not… dropping by anymore…"

"You told me to stop going."

She bit her lower lip. Right, she told him to leave her alone. How is she going to tell him that she was just upset at that time? Upset because she was starting to like him, an unknown person. It was weird and scary- liking someone so strongly. All the more because it's someone she doesn't recognize, someone who's so vague.

"Give it a try." He said as he handed her the kunai.

She took it nonchalantly and aimed at the wooden target. She could use the change in topic. She must be doing something wrong because he was suddenly holding her hand, assisting her with the proper way of holding the weapon. She felt feverish.

Proximity has always been an issue. They were teammates- that much she knows. And yet, she was feeling something else- something more- whenever he's around. It bothered her. She really likes this stranger too much. Was that from before too?

She struggled to focus. She was worried that he felt the sudden rise in her body temperature. Despite that, the kunai hit the target- as always, bull's eye. She heard him chuckle.

"What's so funny? I did it right, didn't I?"

"Yes you did."

"What's so funny then?"

"You didn't forget that part, at least."

Now if only she could explain it to him that there was something else she didn't forget. Rationale and logic defies her case. Just how is it possible to like, even love someone you don't know.

"I'm jealous." He muttered to himself as he went to get the kunai.

It was a mere whisper but it was enough for her to hear. Jealous, she thought. So they like each other from before? Her lips curved to a smile. She still couldn't remember. But for some reason, she wasn't scared anymore. Perhaps, that's all the confirmation she needed.

"Here." He said as he approached her.

She shook her head.

"I'm giving it to you."

"Are you sure?" He had to ask.

"I think I know why you have my favorite kunai." She said, smiling.

He looked at her, blankly. He hasn't seen her smile for the longest time- it was infectious.

"Neji…"

"Hm?"

"You think you can tell me those stories again?"

"I thought you hated them?"

"Those are our stories… I want to hear them."

A smile made its way across his face as he shifted his stare towards the horizon.

-------------

Did I confuse anyone? It's random, I know. But thanks to someone who told me not to hesitate XD

Btw, o-miyage - souvenir.

Well, I appreciate your taking time to read the fic. Thank you.


	3. The Sequel

O-miyage  
_The Sequel_

NejiXTenten. He's a stranger. And she's falling in love with this stranger, again.

I still do not own Naruto.

-------------

The thunder roared. He looked up at the sky, thick gray clouds hung heavy all over Konoha. Lee could have informed him if he had found her all ready. She's still out there, he thought. He mentioned about the coming storm the previous day and he doesn't understand why she would want to go out even at that. Of all things she didn't forget- she sure didn't forget her stubbornness.

"Neji-kun!"

He saw Lee coming towards him- alone, to his dismay.

"I've asked the guards at the gate and they assured me that she didn't head out of the village."

"Thanks, Lee."

At least she's still in the village, he thought. He's been to her apartment and to the hospital. He even asked Hinata to be on the look out just in case she passes by their place. Lee had been to the academy as well, checking Ichiraku's in the process.

Where else could she have gone to? He's running out of ideas. Her memories are not back yet. The places that she recognizes are limited and besides, it's dangerous for her to be alone. He thought they were clear on that when she promised to never move out on her own.

"Where are we checking next?" Lee asked.

"You go to Tsunade-sama."

"How about you?"

"I'm going to the clearing."

"Good thinking Neji-kun!"

"I'll see you here in an hour."

"Yosh!"

For once, he's appreciative of his teammate's excessive explosion of energy. Lee had exited the scene in his usual youthful fashion before Neji left for their training ground. It seems weird to him that she would be there. But he had to check anyway.

She always complained of that place and how she feels the need to be there everyday. She also complained of her ability with weapons. It's unusual, according to her. He had explained it that they spend most of their time sparring at that spot and that she's truly well-versed with weapons but it didn't seem to help at all.

He thought she disliked the whole concept of being a ninja since she lost her memories. She commented that it was dangerous and violent despite showing a natural interest with the shuriken and the kunai. Another roll of thunder sounded, he quickened his pace.

---------

"I'm not scared of thunder." She repeated to herself.

She really is not afraid of thunder. But just that time it gave her chills. She had surveyed the area and unfortunately, she found no place to seek refuge. The trees were tall and strong but they hardly provide her a shelter, much less comfort.

A droplet fell on her cheek and she raised her hand, as if to feel more droplets in anticipation. The skies were dark. She knew the rain is going to pour anytime. And she was right. It started with a light drizzle then quickly to a hard rain. She heard the thunder again, followed by a lightning.

She found herself pulling up her knees to her chest under the nearest tree that she could get to. She was soaked and cold. And she was starting to regret going to that place. But she wanted to remember the past- as soon as possible. Neji isn't losing his patience but she is. And despite her dislike of their so-called 'training area', it still is a part of her past- a part of their past.

"I'm not scared…" She said, though sounding less convincing.

A sharp lightning struck, causing her to jolt. She pulled her knees closer while her eyes were shut tightly. It's as if she could feel the warmth flowing from her right temple, as if it was busted open- she could feel the intense pain. She was unsure of how she got the injury. She ran the fastest that she can and she was too frightened to check where she was going.

She stayed that way for what seemed like forever. The rain showed no sign of stopping. The wind was even gustier. And her heartbeat was racing- anxiety, nervousness, fear, she couldn't determine. She wanted to go home but she doubted that she could even stand straight. Her whole body was shaking. She felt exhausted and drained of energy.

She touched her temple, wanting to check why her head was in so much pain. But there was no wound, neither was there blood as she was expecting. But it felt so real, she thought. She couldn't possibly be losing her mind just because of the weather. She did her best to calm down. Panic won't take her anywhere, she realized.

"Neji…" She whispered softly.

But he's not there- and she's going to hear a concerned female voice next. She just knew it. Like it happened before and the scenes are just being replayed. She has called his name several times though she knew he was somewhere else. Why didn't she listen to him when he tried to stop her from leaving? She sighed heavily. It was strange. Were those memories from the past trying to surface at that time? She had no idea.

"Tenten!"

She opened her eyes to the sound of a distinct male voice- definitely concerned yet somewhat angry.

"Ne... Neji?" She uttered, shivering.

"Of course it's me! Just what do you think you're doing? Going out when I told you not to! We've been looking all over for you! We're so worried! I'm so worried! Don't you realize that?"

"Well, are you all right? Say something!" He continued.

He said those words continuously that she couldn't believe it was actually him. What happened to the calm, cool, and collected Neji? But it was somewhat amusing, to see him like that.

"Tenten?" He asked again, shaking her mildly.

"What… what are you doing here?"

It was all that she was able to come up with. They were, of course, at their team's training ground. It's been raining but it was starting to subside. That mission had long been over. Her wounds had long been healed. And it's about time that she returned.

"You've got guts to ask that."

She wanted to say that she was expecting the pink haired medic nin- Sakura and the shinobi wearing a thick coat and a pair of sunglasses- Shino. But that wouldn't make sense. He looked really mad. And because he always smiled back whenever she does, she smiled as she moved closer for a tight hug.

"You say a lot today…" She whispered to his ear.

He stiffened for a moment but then he relaxed when she laughed a little at his reaction.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too." He replied.

-------------

This is the last part of this fic. It started with one chapter and grew into a three part thing, thanks to your encouragement.

I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
